


【涉零晃】当两人在亲吻时办公室外有什么

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【涉零晃】当两人在亲吻时办公室外有什么

“目眩时更要旋转，自己痛不欲生的悲伤，以别人的悲伤就能治愈——零，你在听吗？”涉放下紧紧攥住的剧本，看不见预想中追逐他的双眼。最喜欢的、酒红色的、一眼就能令人沉溺其中的眼睛，此刻注视着窗外不知何处。

此时零坐在靠窗的皮椅里，阳光从未掩紧的窗帘中间探进来，心思显然是不在自己身上。他也不恼，多半猜到零在看什么，轻轻走过去将零的视线挡住，乘对方没反应过来送上一个黏糊糊的吻。从刚开始温柔的触碰变成毫不留情地掠夺，零被吻得气息有些紊乱，软下来的身体无力地靠在椅背，刚发完情的身体还非常敏感，仅仅是亲吻就兴奋得超出预期。

被临时标记的腺体隐隐发烫，食髓知味的后穴不争气地翕动，零下意识咽了口唾沫，将残留在嘴里的alpha信息素送进身体。涉舔去零唇边延下的津液，换来的是对方满意的嘤咛。下体被很好的照顾着，熟练的手法唤起热度，鼓胀的性器前端不断溢出透明的液体——尽管涉没有亲眼看到，但湿透的裤子和零急促的呼吸都在反复印证这一点。

爱抚在高潮前停下了，零有点不满地瞪了过去，随即被抱起来，发软的身体做不出反抗的动作，也还是在被放上桌子时挣扎了一下。坚硬而冰凉的桌面带走一部分炽热，湿透了的裤子黏在皮肤上让零既不舒服又羞耻万分。涉强硬地抱了过来，不由分说地吮吸刻有牙印的腺体，过分的动作逼得零只能张开双腿迎合这个亲密无间的拥抱。他故意用下体顶弄零，嘴上也没闲着，用力啃咬加深淡化的标记，直到怀里的人身体猛然一僵，浓郁的omega气息散发出来，甜腻得有些呛人。

“那么快就射了吗？”涉松开对腺体的折磨，那块脆弱的皮肤红得发肿，这副脆弱的样子抚慰了他刚刚被少许冷落的心情。“零想在哪里做？”对方没有应答，显然是高潮余韵还没完全过去，涉狡猾地自顾自说了下去，“不过零现在这个样子，是去不了医务室的吧，万一路上有人看到了……”他故意停顿了，怀里面的零立刻呜咽了一声，显然是想到了什么。

“就在……这里，死小鬼。”掩饰不住的颤音，连后面三个涉极不爱听的称呼都甜腻得让人兴奋。

“遵命，前辈。”

即使知道涉一切动作和行为都是故意的，为的就是让自己羞耻，似乎自己的羞耻是他精神食粮。但也抵挡不住自己赤身裸体躺在学生会办公桌上，而始作俑者衣不解带，笑着用手指玩弄后穴的折磨。办公时戴的眼镜早就连同衣服一起被丢到地上，模糊不清的视线看不清涉表情，被情欲不断涌出的泪水还要雪上加霜。

“好紧，明明在这里做不是第一次了，还是那么兴奋吗？”手指从粘糊糊的穴口抽出来，透明的液体缠绕在手上，他贴心地凑到零眼前，故意张开手指，蜜液在指间拉成细长的丝，断裂的水珠飞溅到脸上。

零不说话，闭着眼侧头索性不理他，那人却没了动作，窸窸窣窣摩擦衣料的声音，像是在寻找什么东西。

“那天我见到一个很有趣的东西，想着零一定会喜欢。”冰凉的物体被粗鲁地塞进体内，零挣扎着要避开，反应过来的不止是他，沾了液体黏糊糊的手指锁住零的大腿，死命按住不让他挣扎。涉知道不可能一直压住零，但只要一秒钟的趁虚而入，魔法师最懂这种稍纵即逝的时机。

身体内的异物开始猛烈震动，挣扎的人很快没了动静，不知道是不是对方太过熟悉自己的身体，连敏感点都能轻易掌握，此刻那不可言说的物体恰好抵在最柔软的地方，零瞬间失去了抵抗的意志。红着眼角躺在桌上的人姿态过于柔顺，一下子忘记他是食人血肉的魔王，涉伏下身亲吻他恹恹的红唇，银色的长发从背后滑落，一丝一缕落在零染红的皮肤上。

“唔。”还没有如愿就被狠狠咬上，涉摸着险些出血的下唇惊呼一声，零揪住他前襟不撒手，凌厉的目光瞪过去。涉认输地笑，手指灵活地探进穴内，用力摁住剧烈颤抖的物体，跳蛋顶着敏感点疯跳。零被逼得几乎把持不住，滚烫的嫩肉迅速收紧，紧紧咬住手指，呻吟声控制不住从喉咙底冲上来，眼神早已失去凌厉化指柔。

“……拿出去。”不间断的呻吟中艰难地吐出几个字，零又去肆虐皱成一团的涉的衣领，“你是不是想死了？

涉呼吸一滞，他懂得如何挑拨零，零何尝不是呢，涉急促而兴奋地吸了几口气，略显粗暴地把还在震动的物体抠出来，光滑的跳蛋表面沾满液体，本应该是无比色情的画面，可惜现在两人都不再关心，涉一根一根打开零揪紧衣服的手指，附在他耳边轻声吹气。“呼呼，前辈……零真是。”

“嗯……”涉不再吊着胃口，性器直接捅进深处，终于欲望得到缓解，零舒服得下意识呻吟出声。涉心情甚好地亲吻着零异常温顺的眉眼，零也任凭他捣乱，餮足地半眯着眼，像高高在上的猫儿收起尖锐的爪子，容许恋人动的任何小心思。

“舒服吗？”涉动了动腰，性器从湿润的穴中滑出些许。

“嗯……再深一点。”

喉咙底发出低沉的笑，涉又去吻零鲜红的唇，身下性器捅得更深，身下的人熟练地伸出舌头，加深这个浅浅的吻。

“那么欲求不满吗，我的魔王大人？”性器在穴中抽插得越发流畅，涉暗暗一算大约是零又开始发情，不过这距离上一阵发情也太短了些，早知道就不该撩拨他，不然做到后面又要昏过去。

“还不是……你……嗯啊！”生殖腔的入口被不经意顶了一下，零一句完整的话都来不及说就陷入强烈的快感中，发情期中生殖腔随时可能被打开，因此也比平时更为柔软敏感。

已经不知道是第几次了，这次发情期涉总是会有意无意碰到他入口，虽然两人应该确定了关系，也一同度过好几次发情期，但标记这种事，零没想过，涉也从来没提。让他屈尊于人下已经挫伤他的傲气，即便对方是涉，即便对方是他的alpha，也从没有让零觉得自身完全就是对方的所有物。但是假如涉想标记他，这个可能性零是从未想过的。

况且，被标记过的omega身上会散发出标记者的味道，就像无形的枷锁，是保护也是震慑。只有这个味道，不想被那个眼睛中时刻承载着憧憬和崇拜的人闻到，尽管自己的身份迟早有一天会真相大白，但零希望这天能来得慢点，再慢点。零这样想着，仿佛鼻间嗅到了另一种味道，另一种不属于这场性爱的另一个人的味道。

“走神了吗？在想什么呢，还是我还不够卖力，那真是太遗憾了！”涉似乎察觉到零的胡思乱想，下身往前浅浅一顶，确切戳中恋人的敏感点，对方僵硬颤抖着，再一次射出白浊的液体。眼泪很快从眼眶里溢出，沾湿了鬓角的黑发。

涉在这时还要强行移动身体，从坚硬的办公桌转移到地板，长腿弯曲折叠跪趴在地毯上，零双手撑地，近在咫尺的地毯完全看不清，像找不到焦点一样模糊，快感还在源源不断地涌上来，涉凶狠地抽插着后穴，嫩肉几乎磨得失去知觉。零不自觉要逃离这份快乐的折磨，向前爬了两步，身后涉咬得极紧，也随之捅了进来。两人来来回回几个回合，零再想往前的时候却一头撞到柜子上。

“呼呼呼。”零听见身后的人些许玩味的笑声，然后就被一把搂起，软趴趴的腰被扶正，接着涉又抱着零往前蹭了几步，零直起的上”半身几乎贴到柜门上，可以从透明的玻璃上映照出红肿乳头的影子。

涉的膝盖从零直起的大腿中间顶进去，几乎要碰到柜子的玻璃，形成一个很贴心的坐垫，零正好也撑得有些累，没多想就顺势坐了下去，接着零就迅速地弹起来。

性器几乎插到前所未有的深度，尽管只有一瞬间，下身撕裂般的疼痛和巨浪般的快感快速涌上来，两种感觉纠缠在一起，他下意识就要挣扎离开，只是前一秒贴心的坐垫后一秒变成沉重的枷锁，封锁住零所有企图离开的念头，双手被死死按住牵至头顶。零的体力不断流失，

腰身不断往下沉，性器撑开紧致的深处，带出新的快感。他试图挺直身体逃避快感，又因为抽出时摩擦到的敏感点前功尽弃。

零的大脑完全无法思考，他被情欲控制了个干净，腰身不受控制地摆动，获取更多夹杂痛苦的快感。

涉就这样无声无息地、结结实实地顶住了零的生殖腔。

零无法顾及是否会被路过的人听到，呻吟根本压制不住，他一遍遍念着涉的名字，中间混杂许多一听就心知肚明的媚音。

性器缓慢地动了，似乎在寻找最终乐园的大门一样，虔诚而仔细地触摸每一处嫩肉。

零再无意识也明白涉的意图了，只是他现在也再无挣扎的可能，对于一个多次临时标记自己的alpha，omega几乎没有说不的可能，更何况他喜欢涉，也并不反感被涉标记这件事本身，梗在心头那根顽固的刺狠心一拔，时间久了也能恢复如初。

在体内横行霸道的性器突然陷入一个软绵的入口，零忍不住惊叫起来，涉低低喊了一声amazing，便啃上零脖子上的腺体。

“别……嗯……别插了……涉……呜呜……”入口处的神经极为敏感，零感觉自己几乎要昏过去，再加上脖子上腺体不断被吮吸啃咬，身体更加绵柔易干。

“零……明明……也吸得很紧。”涉抽了个空来回话，他努力压抑射精的冲动，咬牙用力一撞，终于生殖腔被撞开一道口子，零还没来得及作出反应，性器就顺势插了进去。  
“啊……啊！涉，不要，太深了……唔啊……”脖子上的腺体再一次被吻住，涉把性器尽力向前推，零的穴肉也配合地往内吸，顶到了肥厚的內阴。

“我要标记你了，零。”涉宣布道。

像是获得了什么命令，零的生殖腔口迅速收缩，紧紧地吸住已经成结的涉的性器。

牙齿贴上后颈，随着体内微凉精液的冲刷，咬破了肿胀的腺体。两种快感纠缠在一起，零再也承受不住，整个內阴紧紧吸住涉的性器，贪婪地挤压吸食精液。涉也没想到零会有这样的举动，整个下体被又湿又软的穴肉包裹，抛却生理上不说，零这样温和接纳的态度也足以让他失控。

两人的高潮比平时都要漫长而激烈，这对于他们来说是全新的体验，生殖腔内几乎被精液填满。双手早已经被松开，无力垂在两侧，零软绵地靠在涉身上——他已经不在乎这样是否会让插到极限的性器再深一些了，意识显然已经恍惚。

涉扶着零的腰把性器慢慢拔出来，擦到敏感点时零已经无力扭动，只能短促地、几不可闻地惊叫一声。被插得闭不上的后穴没有吐出一滴精液，涉探入手指搅了几下确认，流出的也只是透明的爱液。强烈的占有欲得到极大满足，一想到自己的精液此刻充满了零的生殖腔，他就抑制不住地想按着零再做一次，再一次将精液毫无保留地送进去，直到灌满无法装下一滴为止。

可惜零早已昏睡了过去，标记对于omega是极大的改变，身体将打上alpha的印记，味道也慢慢改变，生殖腔也会变化成更为柔软，易于生育的体质。8

涉吻过零的眉眼，一点点舔走他脸上的汗水，裸露的身体上布满数不清的吻印和红痕，尤其是脖子上的腺体混杂着血液口液，充满破坏级的美感。涉随手从地上扯来一件衣服，给零随意擦了擦身体，斜斜地横抱起来。站起来的瞬间涉的腿也软了一下，踉跄几步险些要撞上桌子。

风吹得窗帘一鼓一鼓，涉慢悠悠地拉好裤子披了件衬衫。门外喘息的声音在这安静的办公室显得格外刺耳，另一个alpha的气味横冲直撞，透过门缝溢进来。

一步，两步，三步，涉扣着扣子，朝门口走去，手搭上门把的瞬间，他听见对方从喉咙底下发出一串模糊不清的声音。

咔哒。

门迅速打开了，依靠着木门的人显然没料到这个变故，重心不稳一下子顺着门滚了进来。

“呼呼呼，这不是零喜欢的那个孩子吗？”涉居高临下地说，像是没有看到对方窘迫地藏住下体的小动作。

“我记得叫做，‘晃牙’？”

“……”晃牙脸上的红晕蔓延到了后耳根，明知道涉在故意嘲讽自己，可涉身上熟悉的味道让他没法恶语相向。

最喜欢的、最崇拜的朔间前辈的味道。

晃牙的确是刚刚才得知零的性别，难怪零一直难掩欣赏却很少亲自来教导自己。昨晚罕见地收到了零发来的信息，要他今日来学生会办公室。尽管他也震惊零怎么会用手机联系自己，但消息里熟悉的声音的确是出自最喜欢的前辈。

他如约而至，刚想要敲门却闻到了些不寻常的味道。平时零身上淡淡的很好闻的味道，逐渐浓郁，变成了omega的气息。晃牙震惊之余心底还有一丝窃喜，说不定他能这样冲进去，顺理成章的吻上那人鲜红的唇。

这个想法没有持续一秒，下一瞬间，他就同时听到第二个人的动静，闻到陌生的alpha的气味。

就是面前这个，半敞上衣，束起马尾居高临下盯着自己的人，对方琉璃一般的眼睛藏着光，同情猎物的眼神，仿佛自己不是一条威风凛凛的狼，而是只会甩甩尾巴嗷嗷乱叫的小奶狗。不消去闻也不消去问，单是从看露出来的胸膛上那杂乱无章的吻痕，晃牙也能判断出他和零的关系。

并且这份关系刚刚有了新的进展——他亲耳听到面前这个人说，要标记零。

“喂，就算你这个混蛋对朔间前辈做出了……那，那样的事情，本大爷也不会认输的。”一想到刚刚的零因为面前的人动情，发出悦耳动听的、让他几乎立刻缴械投降的呻吟，便不知道哪里来的勇气，丝毫没有掩饰自己的意图挑衅了出来。

“零很喜欢你哦，就算是刚才，也犹豫了一下才妥协呢。”涉蹲下身体，伸出手揪住晃牙凌乱的衣领，缓慢地提起来。晃牙没想过对方力气竟然会那么大，丝毫没有挣扎的余地，心有不甘地梗直脖子，气势不减地瞪了回去。

话音刚落，晃牙的表情微妙地动容了一下，似乎在质疑真实性，却抑制不住的欣喜。

“但是，零更喜欢的是我。”涉笑眯眯地，一字一顿地又重复了一遍，“标记零的也是我哟，晃牙君☆”

顿时头晕目眩，晃牙呼吸一滞，拳头几乎就要挥到对方脸上，只可惜被涉轻轻松松按住，无法如愿以偿。

得知这种事对涉本身也是一种极大的冲击，他想独占零，得到零所有的关注与爱——尽管那显然不可能，他的恋人不可能属于他一个人，是大家的朔间零，这委实让他嫉妒又不安。（涉没想到一年后的自己也变成了“大家的日日树涉”，某种意义上极为讽刺的姿态。）

目眩时更要旋转，晃牙君的悲伤，成为治愈自己的更好药品。比起求而不得触碰不及的存在，零于自己是确确实实握在手里，轻松就能够亲吻到的距离。

“今天的事情是你我的秘密哦，毕竟零知道了一定会很伤心的。”

白色的恶魔伏下身体，用温柔的、情人呢喃一般的语调补充了一句:

要是晃牙君想要，也可以试着哀求一下我哟，“晃牙”☆

从嘴中流露出来，与零别无二致的语调和声线，晃牙颤抖着不可置信地抬起头，对上涉透着笑意的、满足的视线。


End file.
